The present disclosure relates to a coil electronic component and a method for manufacturing the same.
An inductor, a coil electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
The inductor may be manufactured by forming a coil part, hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which a magnetic powder and a resin are mixed with each other to form a magnetic body enclosing the coil part, and then forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.